Anew
by unanymousdeen
Summary: He knew she was strong enough to face it on her own, to be resilient even after she had lost her sister to the C-Virus. Helena could be so sensitive when she tried to keep her chin up, and Leon felt it was his place to stand her back up again. Post-Resident Evil 6 Leon Gameplay. Spoilers. Oneshot.


Helena stood absolutely still ahead her sister's grave. Even up to this moment of this very day, she still couldn't believe what happened.

Debra was lost forever somewhere in the unforgiving catacombs underneath the cathedral's base. Her limp body lay lifeless in the depths of a dark resting tomb, most likely crushed to pieces by rocks the size of two story houses. It was devastating to think about. Although Debra had not been entirely human when she passed away, she was still the biological sister of Helena Harper. Debra was a daughter, a person who didn't deserve what happened to her.

Helena remembers all too well that very moment when she released her sister. She remembers her promise, her beg for forgiveness – everything. And it was all too painful. Watching Debra fade into the dust was the last time anyone had ever seen her face – B.O.W or not.

"It's my fault." She murmured, her eyes screwed tightly shut against her lower lids. She would not cry; she could not cry. Helena had already released her fit of despair and anger, and she was strong enough to contain her emotions and stand upright for her deceased sibling.

But she couldn't hide the regret.

"I started all of this, I'm sorry." Helena bit her lower lip hard enough to turn them white. "I killed you because of what I started. You're dead, and it's all my fault."

Leon stood aside her, hands locked behind his back in his attentive stance. He promised Helena he'd be there for this moment, and he wasn't about to let down a friend, and well-respected partner.

But observing Helena in so much pain was almost hard to watch. He didn't know what it felt like to lose family, especially by your own hand. He had never truly experienced that. Leon lost his family ages ago. He couldn't remember what they looked like anymore. There wasn't anyone left to mourn, but it felt like he should_ do_ something about Helena. She was so sensitive, and it broke Leon's heart a little to see her so caught up in the death of Debra.

So, he reached for her hand.

Helena looked up from the cobblestone with the engraving of her sister's name. Her eyes first turned to the occupier of her grip, and then at the occupier himself. Leon did not look down at her. His glance was stolen straight ahead at the grave.

She felt him intertwine his fingers with hers.

Helena knew he felt it, too. Leon was never a touchy man, even so mildly. But he cared. You could see it in his eyes – the remorse and repentance. But there was reassurance in there as well. It radiated through the embrace of their hands. She knew he'd be there to pick her up like he always did during the race for the cure to Bioterrorism.

Leon wasn't about to let go of her, either.

Helena managed to recover her sense of tranquility. She may have lost the last person ever related to her, but she still had others that she would consider family. She met many new people along the road to survival, and she was joyous that they lived through such a demoralizing monstrosity. Perhaps they would still remember her as life continued on from here.

Leon felt Helena relax the slightest, and he turned to glance at her. Her eyes were still on the stone, but he knew Debra wasn't what was on her mind.

"Hey." He called, squeezing her hand lightly.

Helena looked back up and saw his eyes locked on hers.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

It was rare for Leon to make assurances, and almost entirely unreal to make such strong ones. But Leon was Leon. You never really knew what to expect from him. Same thing went for Ada Wong – the cunning Chinese escape artist with a surprise in her step. No wonder he liked her. They were alike in every way, yet somehow different.

Helena nodded. "I sure hope so."

And he smiled.

* * *

**- insert part where Helena gets promoted and rest of cemetary scene here -**

**I hope you guys liked it! Just a little idea that came to my head after finishing the Leon Gameplay three times. :)**

**Leon and Helena aren't a couple or anything here. They're just best friends. And one sometimes one needs to help the other in times of emotional distress. **


End file.
